


Birthday [REDACTED]

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, birthday fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: Mitch's birthday gift is... himself.Jonas... can't believe he's dating this guy.





	Birthday [REDACTED]

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is all Mar's fault!!! She posted [this](https://twitter.com/sm0keplanet/status/880574669039951873) on twitter and what was I supposed to do, NOT write about it?

Jonas never cared much for his birthday. Yeah, Sue had made a cake for him and his sister (typically flavored with the younger kid’s choice so they didn’t get upset eating something they didn’t like) and would get him and Sidney a small present from both her and Dean, like taking everyone out for ice cream - a  _ very  _ rare treat - or giving them a little money to go to the arcade or shopping. As he got older (lonelier) the arcade lost its appeal, and Sidney was satisfied with her collection of hats and posters, they started saving the money instead. It was hardly much, just getting five dollars to begin with and then ten, and he saved any change leftover from lunch. He kept it hidden in the crack between his wall and desk, in a ziplock bag he stole from the kitchen. Sidney kept hers under her bed. 

 

When they were thirteen, Sidney and Jonas gave each other their first skateboards. Sidney’s had blue wheels, and Jonas’ had green. They laughed over the bad wrapping jobs and immediately when out and tried to ride the boards, falling so many times that Sue just left the first aid kit on the porch for them to come and go to as they please.

 

That had been his favorite birthday so far. So when he woke up to his phone buzzing itself nearly off his nightstand from the amount of texts Sidney was sending (from the next room, because she was ridiculous and wouldn’t just come over) that most likely contained a mix of birthday wishes and threats to wake up.

  
  


**From: Sidney** **  
****  
****happy bday jojo!! wake up or im gonna dump your gift in the trash dude** **  
****jooooonasss** **  
****jonas get up** **  
****jonas i swear to god  
** **GET UP**

 

__            To: Sidney  
  


_I ’m up, geez._ _  
__H appy birthday, Sid._

  
  


Jonas let his phone drop onto his mattress, kicking the blankets away as he rolled out of bed. He pulled on his usual, jeans and a t-shirt and a jacket over that, and almost reached for his bag before realizing that just like yesterday and the day before that, he didn’t have school for a few more months. 

 

Jonas slid his phone in his pocket and grabbed his skateboard and Sidney’s gift before leaving his room. He headed opposite the stairs to Sidney’s room, knocking three times before sticking his head in. The room was empty, clothes flung all over the room, hanging off her desk chair and spilling out from the closet. Jonas closed her door with a roll of his eyes and went downstairs, going straight into the kitchen where most of the noise was coming from. Sidney was at the table, along with the other kids and Sue. The table was filled with plates, and Jonas could smell the eggs and toast filling the air. 

 

He sat next to Sidney, bumping elbows as he filled his plate. Sue gave him a warm smile and eagerly handed him a glass of milk and a card. “Happy Birthday, Jonas.”

 

Jonas smiled his thanks, sipping at the milk before carefully opening the card. Something fell from it but he picked it up blindly as he read the inside. There was a small note from Sue, and the kids had signed their own names in any blank space they could find on the inside. He snorted at the doggy paw drawn next to a smiley face. A twenty dollar bill had been placed inside, and Jonas felt his mouth drop open a little. 

 

“You’re totally gonna give me that when I show you this sick move I learned.” Sidney gloated, smirking around her food. Jonas shoved her lightly, stealing a piece of her bacon when she looked away.

 

“The only thing that’s going to happen is you falling on your butt. Again.” His phone buzzed in his pocket and, after a quick look at Sue who was cutting up eggs for one of the kids, he pulled it out.

 

 

 

**From: Mitch**

**  
****hapy burthda joey** **  
****wana cum ovr l8r  
** **ha ha** **  
****but sersly com ovr l8r  
** **gota sirprise for u**

 

 

Jonas fought a grin, eyeing his sister when she scoffed as she apparently read over his shoulder. He elbowed her away, handing her her gift that he had momentarily forgotten about to distract her.

 

Sidney’s eyes lit up and she tore into it after tossing Jonas’ gift to him. He carefully unwrapped his, and the twins fell into laughter. Sue looked over and smiled.

 

In Sidney’s hands were new skateboard wheels, the glow in the dark ones she’d been debating over buying and some paint markers and stencils. In Jonas’ hands were striped wheels and a gift card for music.

 

Breakfast was finished peacefully, Jonas and Sidney teasing each other for yet again buying similar gifts before parting ways at the sidewalk. 

 

_ To: Mitch _

 

_                  On my way. _

  
  


Jonas picked his skateboard up once he got to the graveled path leading towards Mitch’s part of the park. He waved to some people he vaguely recognized from coming over so often, Mrs. Reigns who had like a thousand cats, and Janet and Maurice, who were the nice couple that always offered Jonas a glass of lemonade and stories of their grandchildren, and Mr. Mike who sat in his yard all day in a blinding yellow track suit that Mitch swears he’s gonna burn.

 

When Jonas knocked on the door, no one answered. He knocked a bit harder, looking around before calling out Mitch’s name.

 

“Mitch, you home?” He waited a few seconds but still, no reply. His lips twisted in thought, about to text him when his phone buzzes with an incoming message.

 

 

**From: Mitch**

**dor oepn**

Jonas blinked, looking around again before letting himself in. Mitch wasn’t in sight, or on the floor which means he was either in his room, or hungover in the tub. “Mitch, where are you?”

“In here, Joey!” Bedroom, then. Willing his nerves away, Jonas straightened his back and took careful steps towards Mitch’s room. He didn’t hear any baby talk to Buddy, or static filled music, and Jonas was immediately on edge. He hesitantly pushed the door open and- oh. Oh.

“Mitch!” Jonas shrieked, slapping a hand over his eyes and looking up.

On the ratty mattress, Mitch lay on his side with a bright red bow covering his crotch. Lips curved in a grin, the hand not holding his head up pat the space in front of him. 

“C’mere, Joey, don’t you wanna open your gift? Wrapped it ‘n everything for you.”

Jonas uncovered his eyes, but refused to look directly at Mitch’s naked body. “Mitch, I can not  _ believe _ you right now. What if someone else was with me? What if Scratch followed me in here, or Javier needed something from you?” Jonas questioned, gaze flickering to the bare chest in front of him before snapping away. 

“Had it covered, told ‘em to fuck off for today ‘cause we had plans.” Mitch waggled his ridiculous brows and gestured to his… present.

Jonas shook his head but left his skateboard against the wall and kicked off his shoes. He eyed the pile of clothes on the floor, grabbing a pair of boxers that looked washed and definitely smelled it. He tossed it at Mitch’s direction, smiling at the dramatic groan from Mitch. 

When he peeked over, Jonas caught sight of lean, pointed hips and a patch of brown hair disappear behind fabric. He blew out a sigh and crawled into bed next to Mitch, who immediately threw a blanket over them and flicked a hand at his curtains and then the door, both snapping shut at his movement. Jonas allowed himself to provide the light, everything in the room taking on a pinkish tone as his powers activated.

  
  


“Knew my plan would work.” Mitch muttered into the silence, pressing a smile to Jonas’ head.

“Your plan?”

“The plan to get you into my bed, of course. Worked like a charm. You just couldn’t resist me.”

Jonas laughed, moving closer to Mitch and humming as arms held him tighter.

“Mitch,” He paused for a moment, sighing. “Yeah, your plan worked.”

He grinned at the triumphant shout from Mitch, squeaking as he rolled over and brought Jonas with him and arranged the younger man to his liking; dragged until he was halfway across Mitch’s chest with their legs intertwined.

“I love you, my li’l glowbug.”

Jonas buried his smile in Mitch’s neck. “I love you too, Mitch.” 

  
  


The pink faded to near nothing, dancing around the room as the two cuddled. 

  
  
  


Maybe birthdays aren’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, maybe leave a kudos and a comment? I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> If you'd like updates on any new fics in the making, or want another Long Exposure blog to follow, I'm at [mitchjonas](https://mitchjonas.tumblr.com)


End file.
